Faults such as those generated by short circuits in high voltage electrical power transmission lines can cause overloading and thermal failures in the electrical network. If not detected quickly, a fault can bring the electrical system down in a matter of seconds. Present solutions for detecting and isolating such faults require a large number data points to be taken and transmitted to an electronic control processor to analyze the data and perform prepressing calculations such as Fourier Transform calculations or the like prior to determining whether a fault has occurred. These analyses take valuable time during which failures in the system may occur. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.